With respect to the latest trends in the automobile industry, durability, stability and lowering of fuel consumption are constant requirements, and efforts to satisfy such requirements are continuously underway.
In particular, many attempts have been made at reinforcing the physical properties of rubber which is a material for automotive tires—specifically, tire treads which make direct contact with the ground. As a rubber composition for automotive tires, a rubber composition containing a conjugated diene-based polymer such as polybutadiene and a butadiene-styrene polymer is used.
Currently, studies on combining a conjugated diene-based rubber composition with various reinforcing materials are conducted in order to reinforce the performance of automotive tires. In particular, owing to increasing requirement on stability, durability and lowering of fuel consumption in an automobile, research is being conducted on a rubber composition having excellent mechanical strength including abrasion and processability as a material of automotive tires, specifically, as a material of a tire tread which makes contact with the ground.